


Slippery When Wet

by crazycatt71



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint slips in cum and breaks his nose
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my Marvel Polyship Bingo square O2-screaming
> 
> This came about because of a discussion on the Marvel Polyship Discord about why guys wear socks during sex.

Tony was standing in the kitchen of Clint's Bed-Stuy apartment, talking to Pepper on the phone when he heard a loud shriek, and even louder thud, yelling, then screaming, and not the good kind.  
“Gotta go, Pep.” He said as he ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
He burst into the bedroom to see Clint sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a bloody towel to his nose with Bucky beside him, frowning rubbed soothing circles on his back with the flesh hand. Steve was hovering near by, looking like a kicked puppy. He’d start to reach out to touch Clint, then pull his hand back.

"What happen?"  
“Clint broke his nose.” Steve said, sadly.  
Tony's eyebrows almost shot off his face with surprise.  
“How in the hell did Robin Hood manage to break his nose in the five short minutes I was gone?” he demanded.  
Clint muttered something under his breath.  
“What was that?”   
“Cum leaked out of Steve when he went to the bathroom. I slipped in it and crashed face first into the wall.” Clint growled, his words a bit garbled sounding.  
Tony blinked several times while he processed what he had heard, then burst out laughing. Half a hour ago, he had been having hot, wild sex with his lovers and now he was dealing with a it could only happen to Clint Barton, the human disaster, style accident.   
The funniest part of it was, he really wasn't that surprised it had happen. Clint had accidents all the time. He fell off roofs, tripped over everything and nothing, fell up and down stairs and fell out of bed on a regular basis.   
Steve hunch in on himself, looking guilty.  
“I should have been more careful.” He mumbled.  
“It wasn't your fault, punk.” Bucky told him.   
“Yeah, Cap,” Tony reassured him, “Clint is a Master of Disaster.”  
Bucky glared at him before turning his attention back to Steve.  
“Why don't you go get an ice pack and the first aid kit.”  
Steve looked grateful for something to do as he scrambled out of the room.  
“Don't fall down the stairs.” Tony called after him. “Only one accident per sexual encounter.”  
“Tony, could you please just not.” Bucky said, wearily.  
Tony started to make a sarcastic comment, saw how tense with pain Clint's body was and kept quiet. Steve returned with the first aid kit and ice. Bucky stood up and gestured for Steve to take his place. He took the towel from Clint and studied his face. His nose was swollen and crooked.  
“Tony, we'll need tape and splints.” He said.  
Turning to Clint, he leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
“Ready. he asked.   
Clint nodded. Steve held his shoulders while Bucky reached out, grabbed his nose, and realigned the broken pieces. Clint screamed and everybody else flinched in sympathy.  
“Sorry, babe.” Bucky apologised as he took the splints from Tony and taped them in place.  
Clint gave him a weak smile as he held his hand out for the ice pack. Steve moved to sit at the head of the bed and held his arms out. Clint slowly moved up to settle between his legs with his head tipped back on to his shoulder. Tony curled up beside Steve. Bucky went over and rummaged around in one of Clint's dresser drawers before joining them.  
“New rule,” he said, as he tossed pairs of socks to each of them, “socks on at all times when we have sex at Clint’s.”  
Everybody nodded in agreement as they settled down to sleep.  
The next morning, They were woken up to Clint laughing.  
“What the hell?” Bucky demanded.  
Clint just kept giggling as he pointed across the room at a folding sign that said, **caution: slippery when wet**.  
Bucky glared at Tony who just blew him a kiss while Clint and Steve giggled. 


End file.
